Lost Lullaby
by Radiant Neptune
Summary: After Edward leaves, Bella comes across an old Quileute book at Jacob's house in La Push. Out of curiosity and desperation, Bella gets Jacob to help her try a traveling incantation to send herself back in time...right into Edward's arms. Except it didn't turn out that way. This should not have happened. At the most, she should have went back in time a few hours...not two centuries.
1. Chapter One

**Summary: After Edward leaves, Bella comes across an old Quileute book at Jacob's house in La Push. Out of curiosity, Bella tries a traveling incantation to send herself back in time, right into Edward's arms. What she doesn't count on is sending herself about two centuries too far. Leave it up to her to mess it up. Bella/Carlisle. **

* * *

**A/N: I was inspired by another fic to write this. I read it forever ago, but I remember Bella went back in time somehow or another and was with Carlisle. I really liked the idea of that, so I gave it a try. Well, I'd like to know what you think! I hope you enjoy.**

"Jake, what's this?" Bella asked, picking up an ancient looking book from one of the many boxes in his garage.

"I have no idea," Jake walked over, taking it from Bella. "It's written in Quileute Chimakuan...Let's see," he murmured, trying to read the words. "I can make out the word, 'Magic'."

"Hmm, is it a spell book?" Bella smiled ruefully, looking at the book at he flipped the pages.

"It appears so," He said, shaking his head. "This one says prosperity." he pointed to a page, before flipping.

"Hmm," he said, his eyebrows furrowing.

"What is that one?" she asked, pointing to the page he turned to. It depicted a person walking into what appeared to be a portal, and emerging from another one. "Is is a traveling spell?"

"Well, if I'm not mistaken...I believe this translates to, 'time'," he said, raising his eyebrows. "Hey, think it works?" he grinned. "I don't know about you, but I'd try to prosperity one for the hell of it."

Bella wasn't interested in money. But, what she was interested in...was the time travel. If she could go back in time, she could stop what happened at her birthday party at the Cullens. If that hadn't happened, she had a feeling Edward never would have left...he'd still be here, with her in his arms.

"I'm more interested in the time travel," she said, smiling at him. "Do you think you can translate it?"

"Uh, maybe," Jake shrugged, clearly not believing any would work anyway. "I recognize the ingredients. You need ocean water and a pebble from the shores of La Push, lavender, and...what?..oh God, gross!"

"What?" Bella exclaimed, worried that it was something impossible to get.

"You need the _heart _of a _squirrel_," Jake said, clearly grossed out.

"..."

"Bella, don't look at me like that. I am _not _killing a squirrel for something this stupid," Jake snapped, frowning at Bella.

"Jake, you idiot!" Bella exclaimed. Of course she didn't want him to kill a little squirrel! "Don't you know where we have to go?"

* * *

"My uncle is going to thinking we're fucking insane," he hissed to Bella, standing outside his Uncle's cabin. His uncle hunted, and he often cut up the meat, giving or selling it to the residents in La Push.

"I'm sure he kills squirrel," Bella whispered. "He probably has a squirrel heart."

"...Fine, _you_ ask him for a squirrel heart and looking like a raging psychopath!" he hissed back, knocking on his uncle's door.

She wanted this bad enough, she'd do it.

An elderly man answered the door, smiling when he saw Bella and Jake.

"Well, hello there Jake and Isabella," he smiled toothily. "Can I help you?"

"Uh, hey uncle," Jake smiled nervously. "...Bella wanted to ask you something."

Bella slightly glared at Jacob.

"Um...d-do you hunt s-squirrel?" she asked timidly, beginning to think Jake was right...she probably _would_ look crazy.

"Why I sure do!" he smiled. "Are you wanting some squirrel meat honey?"

"Well, not exactly. We...Jake and I..." Jake glared at her. "Were wondering if you had...a squirrel heart? I need it for...school."

He raised his white eyebrows in surprise. "A squirrel heart? Well, okay," he smiled. "I'll bring you one; Free of charge. I just throw them out, they're too small to eat."

"Thank you so much!" Bella smiled, looking over at Jake.

"Anytime, honey," he smiled, walking back into his cabin.

Bella elbowed Jake. "See? It's fine!"

"...You do know that that book is a bunch of crap, right?" Jake hissed. "Please tell me this is for fun only; that you don't really believe in this stuff?"

"Of course not," Bella said in a high pitched voice. Did she really think it would work? Not really. But, to get Edward back...she'd sure as hell give it a try.

In no time, Jake's uncle brought back a squirrel heart in a little jar. Bella thanked him again, before her and Jake went to the beach to gather the items.

* * *

"Okay a rock, water, lavender, and a squirrel heart," Bella smiled, setting them down in a circle she'd drawn in the dirt, per Jake's instruction.

"So, why did you wanna try this again?" Jake asked, looking at her suspiciously.

"Oh you know," Bella chuckled. "For fun...and I wouldn't mind seeing the Victorian period. I'm a huge Jane Austen fan, remember?"

It was a lie. She only wanted to go back about a month.

"Well, I'll try saying the incantation for like a few hours first," Jake murmured. "Okay, you need to set three ingredients at three points of your body. Set the squirrel heart in front of you, the pebble to your right, and pour the water on your left side; forming a triangle."

"Okay..." Bella said, shakily doing as he said. What if – by some crazy chance – this actually worked?

"Hold the stalk of lavender in your hand, and after each incantation, touch it to each of the three points," Jake murmured, creasing his eyebrows. "I think...this is awfully detailed. It says you need to think of where you want to be...I suppose just think of this same spot."

"Well, this is neat though," Bella smiled, ingraining a picture of Edwards and the Cullens in her mind. "What do I say?"

"Uh, okay..." he cleared his throat. "Tap the water and say, 'Es poratus, withilia timus'"

Bella tapped the wet dirt with the lavender. "Es poratus, withilia timus."

"Good," Jake smiled, flipping page. "Okay, next tap the pebble, saying 'Enturu magitus quiten zer.'"

Bella tapped the pebble, feeling somewhat idiotic now. "Enturu magitus quiten zer."

"And finally, hold the lavender to the squirrel heart saying, 'Yongunas flitera shanta furr es portna mun.'" he finished, smiling at her.

Bella blinked, concentrating on trying to remember. "Yongunas...flitera shanta furr es...portna...hun."

"I said, 'mun.' not 'hun.' Bella," Jake said rolling his eyes, making Bella groan. Great, she messed it up and now they had to do it all over again!

She looked down, feeling the lavender stalk getting warm. Her eyes widened.

"Uh...Jake, its getting warm."

"What?" Jake said, rolling his eyes. "Its just your imagination. Now, get up so we can try again."

Bella's eyes widened as the squirrel heart burst into flames, the flames trailing up the lavender she held.

"Bella! LET IT GO!"

She heard Jake scream, and right at the flames went to her fingertips, she released it, and everything went black. Faintly, she could hear Jake screaming.

"Edward..." she mumbled weakly, before losing consciousness.

* * *

"Urgghhh..." Bella groaned, her eyes flitting around. She was laying in grass. Jake must have moved her...

Holding her head, she lifted up, looking around in confusion. She was...in the middle of a field? It was afternoon, looking like it would be dark soon. That was the same time that her and Jake were together...so clearly, it hadn't sent her back a few hours.

"I...what?" she looked around frantically, not having any memory of this place. Nor, did she see Jake.

Slightly panicked, she looked into the distance, seeing a house there. Perhaps they had a phone she could use?

Standing up, she brushed the grass off her jeans and pink tee shirt.

Bella groaned, remembering that she'd said the spell wrong. _Great_, instead of sending her back in time, it just made her travel to the middle of nowhere. But still there was a giddiness building up inside her. If it worked...that meant that she could try it again! All she had to do was get home, from wherever she was. Then, she would say it correctly this time. She WAS going to see Edward again!

Feeling elated, she started to run towards the house, her converse hitting the grass with speed.

She slowed down, seeing a figure walking towards her from the house. She paused in her running, squinting her eyes to see. Unsure of herself, she hesitantly walked forward.

As she got closer to the figure, the more confused she got. What were they wearing?

Her eyes widened as the person came close enough for her to make out their face.

"C-Carlisle?" she gasped, her mouth falling open. What...what the hell was he wearing? He looked like something straight out of a historical documentary. The gold overcoat, the stockings with pants...even the heeled black shoes. His cuffs were laced, and so was his collar. Despite him looking utterly ridiculous in those clothes, there was no mistaking the beautiful, blonde, tall male. His marble skin was as perfect as it ever was, his pale blonde hair that was swept back elegantly. The dark purple bruises were still under his eyes, and his slightly thin lips were not smiling...but formed in a straight line.

"W-wha...what the hell are you wearing?" she asked, finally looking up his handsome face to see complete shock cross his features.

"Excuse me, madam," he said politely, and in a British accent. He put his hand on his chest and bowing lightly. "I am afraid that I do not know you. However, it seems that you know me. Can you please inform me as to how you know my name?"

Bella's mouth fell even farther open. "W-wha? Carlisle! It's me! Bella!" she exclaimed, slightly panicked. "Bella Swan...y-you don't remember me?"

The logical side of her brain already knew the answer. She was back in time—she knew she was...but yet, the hysterical panic wouldn't allow her body to except it.

Carlisle's eyebrows pulled down in confusion. His golden eyes holding none of the warmth that she saw in them before. Merely curiosity, and almost cold calculation. He didn't know her, and was looking at her with great suspicion.

"I do not know you, madam," he repeated, his gold eyes flicking over her body. "It appears that you know me well enough to use my first name."

"I – you – what year is it?!" she blurted, a sob escaping her mouth as tears streamed down her face; facing reality.

"...1795 madam," he replied smoothly. "Have you suffered a fall and hit your head, perhaps?"

Bella's stomach bottomed out, her mouth opening and shutting, no longer able to form coherent sentences.

"I...oh...my...17...oh my GOD!" she screamed, covering her mouth and feeling light headed. She started hyperventilating, her other hand holding her chest as her eyes rolled back, consciousness leaving her.

* * *

Bella groaned, feeling a cold, hard hand gently pressing into her forehead.

"Ed...Edward?" she cried out weakly, reaching up and clutching the cold, hard hand with force.

"Edward...Don't leave me, please..." she smiled, inhaling the sweet smell of his hand. Frowning slightly, she noticed something different. This sweet smell was somehow different than Edward's smell. This smell smelt like sweet honey. It was gentle, not the aggressive sweet smell of Edward.

She felt the hand pause, before being gently pulled away. Her eyes fluttered open, and her vision was hazy.

"Are you alright, miss?" Carlisle voice came, the gentleness she had came to know with his voice – gone.

"Carl...Carlisle?" she said weakly as her vision cleared.

She blinked, looking at the stone face of Carlisle. Her eyes traveled around, seeing that she was in an elegant sitting room. She wiggled, seeing that she was laying on a golden, Victorian couch. Her eyes widened as she took in her surroundings, including Carlisle's clothing.

"What...am I going to do?" she cried, fresh tears forming in her eyes. Carlisle didn't know her...and even she wouldn't mind going back really far if she could see Edward. He wasn't a vampire yet. Hell, he hadn't even been born yet!

"Who are you?" Carlisle asked in a colder voice, handing her a frilly handkerchief. She took it easily, blowing her nose.

"I...I'm Isabella Swan and..." she frowned, she had to tell Carlisle she was from the future. What choice did she have? Maybe he could somehow help her.

"I...I'm from the future," she muttered weakly, surprise showing on his face before a disbelieving look entered his eyes. He looked at her with almost pity. In that moment, she knew, he thought she was insane. Bella knew what the mental wards were like in this time period. If he thought she was a mental case, no doubt, as a doctor, he would send her there. Somehow, she had to get him to believe her.

"No! I'm not crazy," she said, panicked and sitting up. "I...I know you're a vampire! I was dating your son, okay?! Your name is Carlisle Cullen. You were born in the 1640's. Your father was a priest! Your mother died in childbirth with you! You were attacked by a vampire when you were 23 and you hid in potatoes until you changed three days later!" she exclaimed, making his mouth fall open in utter disbelief.

"How..." he trailed off, his voice quiet. "How do you know of this?"

"Because we're friends in the future!" she gasped, motioning towards her clothes. "Look at my clothes for God's sake! Have you ever seen anything that looked like this?"

He seemed lost for words, staring at her as he listened to her rant. It appeared he literally didn't know what to think.

"I..." she cried. "I'm sorry, Carlisle. I was born in 1987. I'm 18 years old...Please, you have to believe me."

"Let us assume I were to believe you," he said quietly, after a moments pause. "Why is it that I allowed a human to know who I am?"

"It...it wasn't you," she said, wiping her eyes. "It was a member of your family. You see, I was his singer," he immediately frowned, his expression turning dark. "I...he fell in love with me. His powers didn't work on me, either. But I got hurt, and he left...I think he thought he was protecting me from your world. He...he wouldn't turn me. He thought he'd be damning my soul."

"Earlier, you said he was my son," he said quietly, his eyes searching her face. "I do not have a son. I am not capable of doing so."

"No...you turned him," she said weakly. "I don't want to say too much. I'm too afraid I'll alter the future and somehow, you won't change him or something. I can't allow him to not exist."

Bella sniffed, running her hands through her hair nervously. His eyes immediately narrowed on her wrist. In a flash, he had grabbed her wrist, causing her to gasp as he held her wrist firmly in his hand.

"Forgive me, but where did you get this?" he asked, looking at her intensely.

"A...a vampire bit me," Bella said. "But...the venom was drawled out, so I didn't turn."

"How is this possible..." he said, examining her wrist with interest. It seemed ages before he finally let her wrist go, watching her tersely.

"Well, miss Swan..." he trailed off. "It seems I have no choice...but to believe you. I see no other explanation as to how you could possibly know all these things and be human."

Relief swept through her. "Oh...thank God," she murmured, looking up at him with big eyes. "What do I do Carlisle?"

He watched her with narrowed eyes, as she looked up at him with big, teary eyes. Even if she was stuck back in time, it would have been fine with her if Edward was here...but no. If she was stuck back in time, she'd be dead long before...

"Turn me," she said suddenly, jumping up and making his eyes widen. "Carlisle, please. I'm begging you. Turn me, and I can see him again. If you don't and I'm stuck here, I'll die long before I ever see him again. If I become immortal, I can wait for him."

It was _perfect_. Yes, she'd wait over a century for her Edward. Then, he could have no qualms about her becoming a vampire, as she'd be one before he was. He'd have no reason to push her away then. She'd be his kind...and beautiful enough for him. It was beyond perfect.

"You are quite imprudent," Carlisle said, raising his eyebrow. "You are a girl I just met, who seems to have knowledge of my entire life story, yet I know nothing of you, other than your birth year in the future. You can see if I am quite hesitant to turn you a vampire. I have only just met you."

Bella's heart fell slightly. She supposed he was right.

"Well, ask me anything," she said quickly, with pleading eyes. "I'll tell you anything you want to know about myself. I will do anything you ask of me. I trust you completely, Carlisle. I'm your friend, and you are mine. I will stay with you if you turn me, for as long as you want me here. Even if its centuries."

She gently grabbed the front of his golden tail coat, looking up at him with eyes that she hoped conveyed the truth. She meant it. She would do anything he asked of her.

His eyes widened almost comically as she clutched to him, her eyes honest and desperate.

"Miss Swan, I do not pretend to know the customs of the future," he said firmly, but politely. "But your behavior is quite imprudent. This is not acceptable. You should not hold onto men that you have not wed. It is improper."

"I don't care about that!" she said loudly. "Who the hell cares about propriety right now!"

"Please, Miss Swan," he said firmly, giving her narrowed eyes.

She sighed, letting his clothes go as she stood back, sagging her shoulders in defeat. A pain shot through her side as she did this, making her take a hissing intake of breath. Without thinking, she instantly pulled her tee shirt up, looking her side.

"I must have fell on my side," she murmured, seeing the large, yellowish bruise forming there.

"Miss Swan!" Carlisle suddenly barked, making her eyes whip to him and look around, panicked as she held her shirt up, exposing her abdomen.

"What? What is it?!" she asked, looking at him with big eyes.

"Your clothing, please!" he exclaimed, covering his eyes in an attempt to allow her to keep her modesty.

Despite her situation, Bella blinked, and burst into laughter.

"Oh Carlisle," she chuckled. "It's just my stomach. I'm sorry, I'm a little familiar with the custom of this time period. But also, you have to remember I'm not use to it. I'll try better, but forgive me if I mess up."

She dropped her shirt back down. "Okay, its safe to look now."

He moved his hand from his eyes, looking at her with a contemplative expression.

"I will permit you to stay the night at my residence, if you so wish," he said eventually, folding his hands in front of him. "It will allow me time to consider the options. Does that suit you well, Miss Swan?"

"Oh, yes," she smiled, feeling hopeful for the first time in a while, despite being stuck over two hundred years in the past. "I don't have anywhere else to go."

"Very well," he nodded politely, flashing her a stunning smile. "Follow me please."

"Okay!" she smiled, following the elegantly striding Carlisle. She almost felt silly following him with her child-like trot.

He led her to a room at the end of a hallway. Opening the door, it revealed a luxurious room with a four-poster bed, decorated in red and golds.

"Oh, this is nice," she said, running her finger along the mahogany desk in the corner.

"Thank you," he said, bowing lightly to her. "I do not know what clothing is appropriate in the future, but for obvious reasons, I believe you cannot be seen in that attire," he motioned towards her tee shirt, jeans, and converse. "Tomorrow morning, I shall have appropriate clothing for you. I you would permit me, I will have to measure you."

He walked over to the desk, pulling a tape measure out of the drawers.

"Oh..." she looked down at her clothes. He was right. She couldn't wear this. "Of course, go ahead."

"Thank you," he approached her, and she stood there, not sure what to do.

"Please lift your arms," Bella instantly did so, seeing his eyes zoom to the strip of skin uncovered on her abdomen as her shirt lifted at her actions.

He sighed, but said nothing as he quickly wrapped the tape measure around her waist and hips.

"Forgive me," he apologized, before wrapping the tape measure around her bust, making her redden considerably. She almost wanted to laugh – almost. Here she was, 200 years in the past...getting her_ breasts_ measured by Carlisle, Edward's _dad_. Never in her life would she have thought such things.

"I am finished," he said, not meeting her eyes as she lowered her arms, watching him replace the tape measure.

"I am afraid that for tonight, you must wear those clothing items to bed," he motioned towards her outfit. "I have only men's clothing."

"Give me one of your shirts then," Bella shrugged, familiar with the white, baggy shirts men wore of this time period. "That will work okay."

"I must advise against that," he said, his eyes enlarging slightly. "It is not proper for a lady to wear men's attire. It would be far too revealing as it would show your legs."

"..."

"Carlisle, just give me a shirt. It's fine," she chuckled, rolling her eyes and giggling at the prim and proper Carlisle. Now that she was more at ease, it was rather amusing.

"As you wish," he sighed in defeat, quickly leaving the room at vampire speed.

She sighed heavily, tiredness washing over her body in a wave. She pulled down the blankets, running her hand across the white, silk sheets.

"Wow," she murmured, kicking her shoes and socks off.

Within moments, Carlisle returned, handing her a white bundle. She took it gently from him, her eyes warm.

"Thank you, Carlisle," she said quietly, her voice full of her thanks.

To her surprise, he was looking down at her feet.

"What is the matter with your toenails?" he asked suddenly, bending down and taking her foot in his cold hand.

"Forgive me," he repeated, staring at her purple toenail polish. "What is this?"

Bella couldn't help it, she giggled, making him look up at her in alarm.

"It's toe nail polish," she said, looking down at him and wiggling her toes. "In the future, girls paint their nails and toe nails all kinds of different colors."

"What is this substance?" he asked, looking back down at her foot and running his finger over her big toe nail. "It is not the same as paint of this time."

"No, its different," she smiled. "You'll see one day."

He let her foot go, standing straight and looking down at her with an apologetic expression.

"Forgive my rudeness. I did not have permission to touch your feet," he said regretfully. "It was improper of me. I was simply astonished, and acted on impulse. I will not do so in the future."

Bella giggled again, shaking her head. This was so _weird_.

"It's alright, Carlisle," she smiled. "They're just feet."

"A gentleman should never touch a lady at any time without her consent," he said, inclining his head.

His handsomeness hit her like a tidal wave. His pale hair had fallen over one eye and was tickling his regal cheekbone. She took a deep breath, trying not to let herself be dazzled by him. It wasn't right.

"It's okay, you can touch me whenever you want."

"..."

Bella's eyes widened and she felt heat rush to her face.

"I – uh, well, you know what I m-mean," she stammered, embarrassed as his eyes widened at her comment. "I meant...well, you k-know. F-feet and h-hands...n-not—erm."

His lips stretched, showing off his sparklingly white teeth as a deep rumble came from his chest at his chuckle. As his perfect cheeks lifted, his chiseled jaw line became more pronounced, and his golden eyes were sharp and beautiful.

Bella stared, wide-eyed for moments before she forced herself to tear her eyes away from him. She looked down at her feet, her face becoming even warmer.

"I believe I understand," he said in a deep voice, causing her to look up at him and see the smile still on his face. "I will awake you in the morning. Then, you can tell me about yourself and how you came to be here. Goodnight and pleasant dreams, Miss Swan."

"Yeah um, goodnight," she said. "Even thought you don't sleep." she chuckled.

He smiled at her once more before walking across the room and closing the door behind him.

She let out a deep breath and stood, striping down to her underwear. She held up his shirt, holding it to her nose. Well aware that he could hear her every action, she breathed normally into the fabric, sighing contentedly as the sweet smell of him entered her nostrils. It was different from Edward's, but similar enough that it provided her comfort. She smiled, pulling it over her head. As she guessed, the cotton shirt came to her upper thighs, and she smiled, crawling into the silken sheets.

Covering herself up, she then brought the sleeve up to her nose, repeating the process. She smiled, snuggling into the pillow, only to find that his sweet smell was also on it. Even though he didn't sleep, he must have lay on the bed at some point.

"Good," she muttered happily, burying her face in the pillow and inhaling.

For the first time in what felt like forever, she quickly fell asleep with the smell of Carlisle and Edward swarming through her brain, comforting her.


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: Wow, I got a pretty good response! Thank you everyone! I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm pretty sure everyone knows that. If not, well...now you do!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"Miss Swan, it is time to awaken."

"Nuu..." Bella groaned, rolling over and trying to ignore the voice, sleep still heavy in her head. As she started to doze off again, she heard the smooth, yet stern voice again.

"Miss Swan, I must_ insist_ that you awake."

Bella growled in the pillow, rolling over and blinking furiously. She tensed for a moment, not recognizing her surroundings. Blinking, she looked over, seeing Carlisle standing there in another frilly, golden, Victorian outfit.

_Oh, right...I went back in time..._

Carlisle was not looking at her, but his eyes were trained above her.

She slowly set up, stretching her arms and seeing that she'd kicked all the covers in the floor.

"Miss Swan, please cover yourself."

Bella frowned, looking down. You could only see her legs! She rolled her eyes, but flushed when she saw that you could clearly see her black panties underneath the thin, white shirt. She grabbed the sheet, pulling it up to her chest. No doubt with his vampire eyes, he could see through her shirt as well.

"It's okay to look now," she mumbled, his golden eyes flicking down to her.

"I have acquired you some clothing," he said, darting from the room and coming back in an instant with vampire speed, making her eyes blur. "Please put on the undergarments and these shoes. I will help you with your corset. I really apologize that it must be me; however, you cannot do it alone, and I do not have maids."

"Why no maids?" Bella asked, turning on her side. "This house is pretty big."

"I would think that you would know the answer to that question," Carlisle answered, sitting her clothes on the bed. "If I had maids that live here, they would eventually notice that I do not sleep. I do not wish to be confined to a room all night because of it. Also, having the smell of human blood in the house at all times would be very tiring on my self-control."

Bella looked at him in surprise. "But, you have flawless self-control! You've never hurt anyone..."

"And I do not intend to," Carlisle said gently. "But, I am only a little over a century old. I keep myself from hurting people by keeping my distance. It is best that I am not too tempted."

"..."

"Is me being here a problem?" she asked, looking up at him with big eyes. Even if he said that he struggled with it, she would stay. Even if he did lose control and bite her, she trusted him to stop and let her turn.

"...It is not ideal," he said after a moments pause. "I can smell you all over the house now. It is tempting, but as long as your blood is not spilled, I feel it will be a good test for my self control."

"Oh..." Bella said simply, flushing as he said her blood was tempting. But, of course it was...she's human.

"Forgive me for bringing up such a subject, but considering the circumstances, it is necessary," he bowed lightly. "When you are to expect your...monthly cycle, please inform me, as I can prepare myself for the smell of your blood."

Bella's mouth dropped and she gaped for a minutes. Of course, it had never really been a problem with Edward, as she had always used tampons...but now, she knew that there was no way she could use one. She'd be shut up in the house with Carlisle, her fresh blood would smell everywhere...

"Oh, uh, right..." Bella cleared her throat. "I understand. Actually, I expect it in a few days, I believe."

He closed his eyes, looking dreadful. "That is much sooner than I could have hoped, but thank you for telling me. I will mentally prepare myself."

"...I guess this means I can stay?" she asked as he opened his eyes, looking at her as she shrugged one shoulder, smiling.

His beautiful eyes assessed her for moments before replying.

"Yes, for now, I believe it is for best," Carlisle said smoothly. "I wish to speak with you more about how you came to be here and the future. I'm a very curious person. As you have no where else to go, I see it as unavoidable that you must stay with me."

Bella's heart fell lightly. That wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear...she wanted him to want her to be there...not just be there because he was curious with no other choice. Well, she shouldn't be surprised. After all, she had to remind herself that Carlisle didn't even know her. Perhaps after a while, she would grow on him as she did in the future. She knew that Carlisle was kind and compassionate. True, he did seem to be less kind and compassionate than he had been...perhaps it was a gift that grew over the years? Even now, he was too kind to take a human life. It was there, he just wasn't really showing his compassionate side. Though, he was being kind.

"Please put the undergarments on," he pointed to the clothes, pulling her out of her thoughts. "I shall wait in the hallway."

"...I don't suppose there's anyway I could take a bath?" she mumbled, looking at him. "Also...uh, I have to use the bathroom..."

Her morning urine was pressing into her bladder, bad.

"I have a bath tub, but I will have to fill it with warm water," Carlisle said, confusedly. "You smell extremely clean, why do you wish to bathe?"

Bella flushed. "Well, uh...in the future, I bathe everyday," she explained, watching his eyes go wide.

"And that is normal?" he asked, tilting his head as curiously flashed through his eyes.

"Well, a lot of people take one every other day," she smiled. "But I'm very...cleanly, I guess? I bathe everyday."

"...I see. Well, if you feel it necessary, I will fetch the water," he said, bowing his head lightly. "Luckily, I did fetch some soap while I was in town, gathering clothes for you. As for the other, there is a chamber pot right there." he pointed to a pot in the corner.

Bella flinched at the idea of using THAT to go, but she supposed she had no choice. She jumped out of bed.

"N-no, I'd feel bad. I can do it..."

His eyes widened and she flushed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"...That is not necessary," he said, keeping his eyes trained on her face. "As you know, I do not tire, nor am I weak. It will be much quicker and easier if I do it."

"..."

"Thank you," she whispered, looking up at him and giving him a kind smile.

He looked at her for moment, before nodding politely and zooming from the room.

She sighed, sitting down on the bed as she waited. Carlisle was being kind to her, but she couldn't help but to feel like a nuisance. How could she not be? Even though Carlisle wouldn't even break a sweat at doing these things for her, she still felt like she was a bother. That was why she offered to do it herself.

She looked over at the chamber pot, her full bladder protesting that it could no longer be ignored.

After awkwardly finishing her business, she held the pot, grossed out and determined to somehow get rid of it before Carlisle came back.

Looking over at the window, she opened it quickly, dumping the contents outside.

"Gross..." she muttered, shoving the pot inside one of the cupboards, knowing she needed to wash it out soon.

She knew it was the backfire about being in the house with a vampire. Too many times she had cringed when she peed in the bathroom, knowing that Edward was in her room, able to hear everything. Except for some reason, this way way worse.

_Edward..._she thought, sadness filling her at the thought of him.

Groaning, she turned around, jumping with a small gasp when she saw Carlisle standing in the room.

"Jesus...shit, Carlisle!" she gasped, leaning against the wall and putting her hand on her thumping heart. GOD, she wished vampires wouldn't do that.

He raised his eyebrows in amusement. "A lady shouldn't speak with such vulgar language."

"Bite me," she smirked, watching him raise his eyebrows in surprise. "It's a common retort in the future. I though it would be fitting for this situation." she explained, smiling jokingly.

"How strange," he said quietly. "Well, forgive me for frightening you. Please, follow me. I have prepared your bath."

"Thank you," she said, picking up the clothes and following him down the hallway.

He entered through a door, and she saw a large, claw tooth tub there. A little steam was rising from the water and beside it sat a small table, adorned with a few soaps, powder, sponge, a brush and a towel.

"Thank you, this is great Carlisle," Bella smiled warmly.

He lightly bowed to her, a smile on his face.

"You're very welcome," he smiled. "After you finish and dress in your undergarments, call for me and I will help you with your corset."

Bella started to object, saying she didn't need one. But she was sure he would insist, and she didn't want to be difficult, so she just nodded as he quietly left the room.

She sighed, striping her clothes and climbing into the warm water. She let out an exhale, feeling the warm water caressing her tense muscles as she dipped her head under, wetting her hair. She tried to ignore the cramping in her stomach. It looked like she was right, she could expect her period in a few days. But for now, she didn't have to worry about it.

She reached over, grabbing the yellow soap and sniffed it. She looked surprised that it smelt lovely, like honey. She thought it would stink for some reason. She sat it down and lifted a clear one, smelling it and smiling as it smelt like roses.

Deciding to use the rose one on her hair, she quickly soaped it up, hoping that the lack of conditioner wouldn't make her hair too crazy. Great, she was probably going to end up a poof head.

Washing her body with the honey soap, she lay in the water for a while, rinsing her hair and just relaxing. As the water started to get too cool, she stepped out, grabbing the white towel and drying off.

"No deodorant..." she whispered, cursing to herself as she eyed the powder. She didn't usually sweat under her arm pits...but it was summer, with no air conditioning AND no deodorant.

Lifting the glass container, she sniffed the power, and it smelt of roses like the soap.

"AH...AHCHO!" she sneezed loudly, wiping her nose. "Ugh..."

She quickly patted some powder under her arms with the puff and some on her body, being pretty sure that it would be enough to keep her from sweating.

She picked up the clothes, eying the long, white, capri pants that she knew were underwear. Rolling her eyes, she slipped them on and slipping the camisole over her head. She slipped the white, heeled shoes on, sighing and knowing she'd fall at some point. She reached and grabbed the brush, cursing as she hit many knots in her hair, having no conditioner to make it easier. As she finished, she twisted her hands in front of her, knowing she needed to call Carlisle.

"Carlisle...I'm done," she said as quietly as she could muster, wanting to test to see how well he could hear.

Within moments, she heard a knock at the door.

"Miss Swan, may I enter? Are you decent?"

Bella smirked. Of course he heard her.

"Yes, I am."

He quietly opened the door, as she stood still feeling a little ridiculous in the old underwear.

"Please turn around," he said, not looking at her. "I will try to restrict my eyes as much as possible."

"Oh-okay," she mumbled, turning her back on him as she heard him grab the corset.

"Please move your hair, Miss Swan,"

"Oh!" she flustered, reaching and pulling her long hair over one shoulder.

He wrapped a pink corset around her body, and she stayed still, hearing him lacing it up on her back.

After what felt like an eternity, he spoke.

"Brace yourself."

"Huh?" she said a second too late, as he pulled on the strings, effectively making her gasp as her ribs felt like they were being crushed.

"Hah – ah! Too-too tight!" she gasped, pulling at the material.

"This is how a corset is correctly worn," he said from behind her.

"I – hah – don't care!" she gasped, looking down and flushing when she saw her breasts were pushed up really high.

"It'll take a few minutes to get use to it," he said calmly from behind her. "You will be fine, I promise. Just breathe is small breaths."

Bella gasped, trying to regulate her breathing. No, this _wasn't_ working.

"Loosen it, please," she gasped. "I can't stand this!"

Carlisle sighed behind her. "You are a strange woman..." he said so quietly, she almost didn't hear it.

He loosened the strings, and Bella sighed in relief. Looking down, she saw her breasts were still pushed too high for comfort. She didn't understand how showing your legs were vulgar, yet bulging breasts weren't. It didn't make sense.

"Well, will you look at those..." she mumbled, her face turning red.

"Look at what, Miss Swan?"

"O-oh n-nothing!" she stuttered, refusing to turn around.

"Here is your dress," he said suddenly, obviously waiting for her to turn around. She almost groaned, wrapping her arms around her chest and turning, her mouth falling open.

He was holding a dark blue silken dress. The bottom was layered in silks, and the top had sleeves to the elbows.

It was the same color that Edward had loved on her...

"Do you like this dress?" Carlisle asked, seeing her expression. "I am sorry if you do not. I did my best to choose what I thought would look best on you."

"Oh, no Carlisle!" she gasped, not wanting him to take it the wrong way. She touched the silk. "It's one of the prettiest dresses I've ever seen! Thank you so much. You didn't have to get me something so nice..." she trailed off, looking down in guilt.

"I'm glad. Do not worry, I have plenty of funds. I thought it would suit nicely with your skin tone," he said, handing her the dress as she winced.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, his expression expressing concern.

"Oh, uh – no," she smiled ruefully. "It's just that your son...he, um, said the same thing about this color and my skin."

He looked at her in understanding. "I see. Well, perhaps it is true then."

She smiled at him. "Thank you, Carlisle."

He inclined his head and left the room.

She sighed, stepping into the big tent of a dress. She pulled it up and through her arms, struggling with the hooks in the back. God, was she really going to have to ask for his help, again?

"Um – Carlisle?" she asked quietly, unsurprised when the door opened.

"Yes?"

"I – um – oh God, I'm so sorry. I must seem so needy," she frowned. "I can't get all these clasps by myself."

"Oh, my apologies," Carlisle chuckled, coming up to her back and snapping them close. "The fact that you wouldn't be able to escaped my mind."

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, keeping her arms across her chest. Of course, as he finished, it didn't matter. She couldn't walked around with her arms across her chest. Her bust was pushed up, making her really uncomfortable to face Carlisle.

As she turned, his eyebrows lifted, looking rather shocked. Oh God...

"Do I look stupid?" she asked weakly, her face flushing as she looked down at the elegant dress.

"Not at all," Carlisle said kindly. "You look very beautiful."

Bella's eyes widened, and she saw Carlisle look at her with a kind expression. Now that was more of the Carlisle she knew...

"Thanks..." she mumbled, feeling uncomfortable.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, offering his arm to her.

She stared at it for moments, before remembering that in this time, ladies were escorted by the gentlemen practically everywhere. Hesitantly, she gently lay her hand on his forearm.

"Yes, I'm really hungry actually," she smiled wryly.

"Good. I have breakfast prepared for you," he smiled, walking down the hallway with her. Bella found it hard to walk without being able to see her feet, added to the heeled shoes, it didn't take long for her to stumble.

"Are you alright, Miss Swan?" Carlisle asked, instantly grabbing her arms before she hit the floor.

"Yeah, I'm just – not very coordinated," she smiled as he chuckled, leading her in an elegant dining room.

He pulled out a chair for her, and she sat down softly, still feeling a little strange. There was a covered plate in front of her, and she pulled the top off, smiling as she saw two eggs, sausage, and some bacon.

"Did you make this?" she asked, smiling at Carlisle as he sat at the head of the table, to her right.

"Yes, it was the first time I had to cook since my change," he smiled, watching her pick up her fork.

"I drained the pig before I used it to prepare your meal,"

Bella dropped her fork with a clatter. He killed a pig?

"You must know I feed from animals, Miss Swan?" he asked, raising his eyebrow with an amused look in his eyes. "Although, it is the first time I have had pig. Such a lazy creature. I didn't particularly care for its blood."

"Aw, you killed a little pig for my breakfast?" Bella gasped, a little horrified as she looked down at the meat.

"How else are you to get meat, Miss Swan? In the future, do they not kill animals for meat?"

"Well, yes...but you buy the meat already prepared. Hardly anyone kills for their meat."

"Really? That's fascinating," he whispered as she made herself swallow the sausage. It tasted a little different than she was accustomed to, probably with the absence of all the spices she was sure was in a package of Jimmy Dean.

"After you eat, can we discuss how you believe to have gotten here?" he asked, looking at her with interested eyes.

"Of course," she said, picking up the glass of milk in front of her and taking a sip.

"Augh!" she yelled, spitting it back in her glass on impulse as she coughed and hacked. "Urrrghhh..."

"Miss Swan, once something has entered your mouth, it should never be spat out like that. And those horrid moans do nothing for your image, either. You are quite beautiful, so you should try to present yourself accordingly." Carlisle lectured beside her with a blank expression.

"Oh...Jesus!" she spluttered, looking down at the TOO thick milk. "Is that what milk tastes like straight from the cow?"

Carlisle raised his eyebrows. "Of course. Isn't that the only way to have it?"

"No, in the future, milk goes through all these cleaning machines. It takes out impurities and fat," she groaned, wiping her mouth on the napkin.

"Oh, really?" Carlisle's expression went from blank to interested again.

"I think I'll just drink water while I'm here," she murmured, taking a bite of bacon.

"Then I can kill the cow for blood and meat."

Bella flinched lightly, feeling as though she had just personally signed the death sentence on some cow.

She quickly finished eating, with Carlisle's eyes on her the entire time. He didn't speak, and it made her uncomfortable. He was probably just thinking about how gross she was, spitting milk back in her cup. She knew it was considered horrible, but she couldn't stop herself from hacking at the thick, terrible taste.

Also, he had called her beautiful: twice. She tried not to think on it. Of course Carlisle would say that, whether he thought it to be true or not. It was polite. You never insulted the appearance of a lady, she knew that. If he thought she was dirt ugly, there was no doubt that the handsome man could say she was lovely with a straight face. Besides, the only one that ever thought she was really beautiful was her Edward.

Her thoughts saddened, but she pushed them to the back of her mind. If she could get Carlisle to change her, she would see him again...

"I'm finished," she said, setting down her fork and wiping her mouth.

"Excellent, please accompany me to my study," he pulled out her chair, offering his arm again.

Her heart thumped as they walked in his study, and he closed the door behind them. She walked up to the couch, sitting down and pulling her legs underneath her. She wanted to get comfortable, knowing this was going to be a loonngg conversation.

Carlisle turned to look at her, looking at how she was sitting on the couch. Disapproval shot through his eyes.

What now?

"Miss Swan, the way you're sitting is completely vulgar," Carlisle reprimanded with a stern expression.

"How? You can't see anything," Bella frowned.

Carlisle sighed in defeat, sitting next to her on the couch. He kept his posture straight as he looked at her.

"Now, how did you come to be here?"

Bella took a deep breath, launching into her story. She made sure to give Carlisle every detail, for which he remained quiet the entire time, his expression contemplative.

He sat in silence as she finished, watching her for what felt like eternity.

"So, the manner for which you came to be here is witchcraft?" he asked sullenly.

Bella rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't really call it that. It was an old book from the tribe my friend belonged to. We wanted to try it for fun; we never seriously thought it would work."

Suddenly, Carlisle stood at his vampire speed, making Bella blink.

"I need some time to get my thoughts together," he said, looking at her. "I will step out for a while and take a walk. I trust you will be at ease here alone?"

"Yes," Bella responded in a high pitched voice. "Take your time, I'll be fine."

He nodded his head, before disappearing from the room at vampire speed.

Bella sighed, looking around the room. The only sound to be heard was the quiet ticking of a clock. She sat there for about twenty minutes, before utter boredom starting to set in.

Maybe she could clean or something? She should at least do something to earn her keep...

Resolving that to herself she stood, hitching her dress up and walking down the hallways of the large manor. Finally, she found the kitchen, digging through the cupboards for rags. Eventually, she found some, and she walked around the house, dusting things here and there.

"I'd give anything to have my iPod," she sighed after a while, singing in her head. God, this was boring. The past _sucked_.

She looked around. He probably wouldn't be back anytime soon...

"1,2,3,4!" she exclaimed to herself, smiling "I used to hate you, but now I love you, so like a rose, so like a rose..."

She bounced up the stairs, getting into her song. She wasn't the type to sing, but God, she needed some kind of entertainment.

"But when you kiss me I wanna slap you, but sorry it's lost. The feeling is lost," she sang a little off key, bouncing down the hallway. "I chew my nails down. I look at the ground. I am pissed, I am shy, Cause you threw me in a blender. I am hot, I am cold..."

She walked into a room, seeing that it seemed like it was Carlisle's room. She didn't feel right being in his bedroom without him there...but she was just going to clean...

"Do you wanna get to know me? Do you wanna learn to get inside my head? Do you wanna get to touch me? Cause now my ex is officially dead..." she sang, moving the papers off his desk and wiping it down.

"I don't lalalala like you, I lalalala love you. I used to hahaha hate you, and now I really fucking love you!" she tapped her foot, reaching up and wiping down his wardrobe.

"I cry my eyes out, hoping you'll shout, Be my girlfriend! Be my girlfriend! And when you just flirt, I'll tell you it hurts, I want more! So you do you wanna get to know me? Do you wanna learn to get inside my head? Do you wanna get to touch me? Cause now my ex is officially dead. I don't lalalala like you, I lalalala love you. I used to hahaha hate you, and now I really fucking love you!"

She left his room, going in another bedroom, and began repeating the process.

"But I can get ya, get ya, get ya by the handle, and if you, if you, if you really feel me then you got me, got me, got me thinking maybe...For a minute or maybe to we're not in public. I'll make you lalalala lovesick! I don't lalalala like you, I lalalala love you. I used to hahaha hate you, but now I really fucking love you!"

She finished wiping down the dresser, and jumped around, only to let out a shrill scream.

Carlisle was standing there, watching her with large eyes.

"..."

Heat flooded Bella's face. What the hell was he doing doing back so soon?!

"..."

"...uh," she said stupidly, beyond embarrassed.

He just continued staring at her, his expression stunned and confused.

"I'm s-sorry..." she squeaked eventually. "I-I got bored and, um, well...uh...i-it's a song by a group I like in the future, its called the pretty reckless. I don't have my iPod, so I just thought I'd...um, entertain myself."

"An I...pod?" he asked, looking even more confused.

"Oh! Um, its a device that fits in your hand that plays music," she said.

"Like an instrument?" he asked, tilting his elegant head and making her heart thump harshly.

"N-no...it's not an instrument. I don't know how to explain it..." she frowned. "You put music on it, and you can play it through headphones-"

"Headphones?"

Bella groaned, covering her face with her hands. "I don't think I can explain it."

"Well, I'm sure we'll have time. What were you doing?" he asked, eying the dirty rag in her hand.

"Well, I felt like I should help some, so I was dusting..." she smiled faintly.

He was instantly in front of her, taking the rag from her hand. She was so startled, that she didn't even have a grip on it.

"Your hands are soft," he said, looking down at her, a shadow casting over his cheekbones and making her gasp at his radiance. "Clearly, you are a lady of station. A lady of your station should not being doing chores, you will callous your hands."

Bella's heart was thumping harshly. He was too close, his eyes were amber, looking down at her blankly. Her eyes flicked to his pale lips against her will, and she saw that his weren't quite as full as Edward's, but they suited him lovely. It matched his masculine jaw line that Edward did _not_ posses. As she stared at his perfect face, she noticed that Carlisle, despite being a vampire, was a _man_. He was a fully matured man when he'd been changed, whereas Edward had not been, but a teenage boy. She'd never noticed the differences until now. Carlisle was taller, more muscular; his face more sharp and defined.

He was _beyond_ beautiful. How had she not noticed as much before?

"Miss Swan?" he asked, at her lack of reply. His honeyed, sweet breath washed over her face, and she felt a chill run down her spine. It was so different from Edward's harsh, sweet smell. She continued staring, her gaze becoming more and more dazed and dreamy.

As though he realized what was happening, he tensed, his eyes slightly narrowing as he instantly stepped away from her, snapping her out of her delusion.

"..."

"I – uh, I'm sorry..." she muttered, looking away, not able to really think of an excuse.

"...It's quite alright, Miss Swan," he said quietly, his voice betraying none of his inner emotions. "It is almost time for lunch."

"Alright," she smiled.

Suddenly, Carlisle tensed, his eyes narrowing in on her. She gasped as he suddenly let out a feral growl, his eyes turning coal black.

"C-Carlisle?" she asked timidly.

In the blink of an eye, she found herself pinned against the wall with a gasp.

Carlisle buried his face in her neck, against her pulse point, before letting out another low growl, tightening his grip on her arms.

Bella was panting—terrified, but at the same time, she couldn't stop the excitement from pumping through her veins. What the hell was wrong with him? He was too close. His feathery blonde hair was right underneath her nose, tickling it as his hissed against her neck, making her jolt in shock.

* * *

**Bella's song is Blender by: The Pretty Reckless. Just in case anyone wanted to know!**


End file.
